leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
LeBlanc
}} Abilities seconds. When the stealth ends, she creates a controllable clone of herself for 8 seconds with 53 (17 LeBlanc's level) less health. |static=60 }} | : * Classified as a clone. ** Mirror Image can be controlled by Alt + Right-Click (default hotkeys). ** Mirror Image can be commanded to move or attack (and it will automatically move to follow its attack target). ** Mirror Image has a leash range of approximately 1125. * When summoned, the clone will automatically run away from the source of damage that brought LeBlanc below 40% health. If Mirror Image triggered without damage, the clone will run in the direction LeBlanc is facing. * Does not benefit from or . * Mirror Image's basic attacks apply on-hit effects. * Mirror Image's basic attacks do not apply spell effects. * The Mirror Image does not benefit from attack damage (it attacks as if it had 0 AD). As such, it will not apply life steal and critical strikes will have no effect. * While LeBlanc is unable to activate her basic abilities, she cannot command her clone. |video=LeBlanc IVideo }} }} LeBlanc projects an orb towards her target, dealing magic damage and marking the target for seconds. If the target takes damage from one of LeBlanc's abilities, the mark will trigger, dealing bonus magic damage and silencing the target for seconds. |leveling= |range=700 |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana }} :}} A mimicked version of . |description2=Spell's effects are the same but the damage is replaced with a different amount. |leveling=''Mimic: Sigil of Silence scales with ranks in '' |leveling2= }} | 2000 |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. Spell shields will also block the detonation of the mark. |damagetype=magic |additional= * and Sigil of Silence can detonate the other's mark. |video=LeBlanc QVideo }} }} LeBlanc rapidly dashes to a target location, damaging enemies within a 250-radius area and leaving behind a return pad. LeBlanc can activate Distortion again in the following 3 seconds. |description2= LeBlanc blinks to the return pad. |leveling= |range=600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} :}} A mimicked version of . |description2=Spell's effects are the same but the damage is replaced with a different amount. |leveling=''Mimic: Distortion scales with ranks in '' |leveling2= }} | . * and Distortion have independent return pads and LeBlanc can reactivate both abilities within the given 3 seconds. |video=LeBlanc WVideo }} }} LeBlanc flings illusionary chains in a line towards a target location. If it hits an enemy unit, it will deal initial magic damage and leash to it, slowing their movement speed by 25% while the leash remains. |description2=If the target remains within 1000 units for the full seconds, the target takes additional magic damage and is rooted for seconds. |leveling= |range=950 |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} :}} A mimicked version of . |description2=Spell's effects are the same but the damage is replaced with a different amount. |leveling=''Mimic: Ethereal Chains scales with ranks in '' |leveling2= }} | . * The slow of and Ethereal Chains does not stack and the snares will occur concurrently. |video=LeBlanc EVideo }} }} LeBlanc casts the previous spell she cast. The mimicked spell's effects are the same but the damage is replaced with a different amount based on the rank of Mimic: * * * |cooldown= }} | and can detonate the other's mark. * and have independent return pads and LeBlanc can reactivate both abilities within the given 3 seconds. * The slow of and does not stack, but the snares will occur concurrently. * If LeBlanc ranks Mimic without having cast any spells, it will default to - even if she has not yet learned . |video=LeBlanc RVideo }} }} References cs:LeBlanc de:LeBlanc es:LeBlanc fr:LeBlanc pl:LeBlanc pt-br:LeBlanc ru:LeBlanc zh:乐芙兰 Category:2010 release Category:Released champion Category:Season One release Category:Assassin champion Category:Mage champion Category:Silence champion